Present day cameras offer camera users a variety of modes in which to record images. Examples of these modes are fill flash mode, self-timer mode, portrait mode and double-exposure mode.
The Olympus IS-3 DLX Camera has a portrait mode used to record the image of one or more persons. In the portrait mode, the widest aperture is used to obtain a shallow depth of field. Additionally, an auto-zooming function is actuated when the camera is set to the portrait mode. The auto-zooming function utilizes information, including the camera subject distance obtained from a range-finder, to move a zoom lens to a position deemed desirable for taking a portrait picture. Further, there is no indication that the camera's flash is automatically fired during portrait mode picture taking.